The invention relates generally to an elongated tool.
Hand-held grass, weed and brush cutters and trimmers typically have an elongated boom supporting a rotating cutting element on one end of the boom. The boom permits the cutting element to be positioned near the ground while an operator of the tool stands. Power to rotate the cutting element is delivered by an electric motor or engine mounted at one end of the boom. To provide good balance, the rotary power source is attached to the end opposite the cutting element, and coupled to the cutting element through a drive shaft that extends down the hollow center of the boom. In some cases, the cutting element may be replaced with other types of working elements, such as blowers, tillers and other types of attachments that perform work for lawn and garden related tasks.
These tools will have two handles: a main handle which is generally oriented in a direction parallel to the boom; and an auxiliary handle that is generally transverse to the boom. If the tool is well balanced, a user will support most of the weight of the tool by the main handle. The auxiliary handle is used predominately to maneuver the end of the tool. If the tool is heavy or unwieldy, an operator may wear a harness, from which the tool is suspended.
For certain of these tools, it is preferred that the auxiliary handle extends outwardly from the tool""s boom and separates an operator from a working end of the tool. For example, when a trimmer is held in a normal operating position, such an auxiliary handle is positioned between the operator and the tool""s cutting head. These tools are normally shipped with the auxiliary handle disassembled and unattached to the tool. Although shipping the tool with the auxiliary handle unattached allows use of the relatively narrower or smaller packaging, it requires assembly prior to use. Customers prefer not to have to assemble a product once it is purchased, and may not assemble it properly.
The invention pertains to an improved transverse handle for an elongated tool. The handle is preferably shipped attached to an elongated tool, but in a comparatively low profile, stowed position from which it can be placed relatively quickly and easily in an operating position by a consumer, preferably without the need for a tool. The handle is connected to the elongated tool with a mounting device that permits the handle to be pivoted between at least two positions: a stowed position, in which the handle is clamped and oriented approximately in the same direction as the elongated tool; and an operating position, in which it is clamped in a transverse orientation to the elongated tool. The mounting device further allows, if desired, the handle to be rotated along an axis of an element of the handle that extends through the mounting device when loosened. Thus, it has particular advantage for xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped handles and other types of handles with shapes that require rotation in addition to pivoting in order to achieve the most compact profile when in a stowed position.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a preferred embodiment of a mounting device is comprised of a base and a clamp that surrounds a portion of the handle. The clamp is attached to the base in a manner that permits it to be pivoted with respect to the base, thus also allowing the handle to be pivoted with respect to the tool""s primary axis. Tightening the clamp around the handle tends to prevent it from rotating or spinning and from moving in an axial direction. Tightening the clamp preferably also pulls the clamp against the base at the same time. Pulling it against the base impedes or interferes with pivoting of the clamp with respect to the tool. Loosening the clamp allows the clamp to more freely pivot, and thus also permits the handle to pivot with respect to the tool.
According to another aspect of a preferred embodiment, the base is shaped to assist with interfering with pivoting when the clamp is pushed or forced against the base in at least the operating position. To this end, the base preferably defines at least one recess or profile that is complementary to the clamp""s exterior profile when the handle is in an operating position. Pulling the clamp into this recess tends to prevent the clamp from pivoting with respect to the tool and also the handle from rotating about its axis within the clamp. Thus, the handle is firmly held in position. A second recess may be formed and oriented to accommodate the position of the clamp when the handle is in a stowed position. By preferably making the first recess deeper than the second, the clamp falls into the second recess when the handle is rotated. The user need only then tighten the clamp. Thus, a purchaser is able take the elongated tool tool from a box, with the handle in a stowed position, pivot the handle toward an operating position, adjust it so that it is most comfortable, and then tighten the clamp without the use of tools or opportunity for mistake.
The forgoing summary is an example of an elongated tool embodying the invention in its preferred embodiment, and has as it purpose a brief summary and explanation of the advantages of various aspects of such a tool in its preferred form. It is not intended to limit the scope of the invention to the preferred form set forth. Rather, the scope of the invention is set forth in the appended claims.